heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Smurfs 2 (2013)
The Smurfs 2 is a 2013 American 3D family comedy film and a sequel to the 2011 film ''The Smurfs''. Based on The Smurfs comic book series created by the Belgian comics artist Peyo. It is the second installment of the The Smurfs trilogy, produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film was directed again by Raja Gosnell , with all the main cast returning. New cast includes Christina Ricci and JB Smoove as members of the Naughties, and Brendan Gleeson as Patrick Winslow's stepfather. The film was released on July 31, 2013. This is Jonathan Winters' final film after his death on April 11, 2013. It stars Katy Perry, Jonathan Winters, Neil Patrick Harris, Jayma Mays, Christina Ricci, JB Smoove, Hank Azaria and Brendan Glesson. Which will be titled The Smurfs 2, has been announced for release on August 2nd, 2013. The writers of the first film will be back for this sequel. Plot As the story begins, Smurfette is having nightmares about betraying her fellow Smurfs and turning them over to Gargamel to be captured. Meanwhile, the Smurfs are preparing a surprise party for Smurfette's birthday, but as Smurfette tries to find out what her fellow Smurfs are planning, none of them are saying a word. She takes this to mean that she is now feeling unwelcome in the village as a Smurf but Clumsy is looking at Smurfette and she really upset. and Clumsy should follow her. In present-day Paris, Gargamel is now a star attraction amazing people with his sorcery, but he sees that he is running low on Smurf essence that gives him his magic powers. With his new creations, the Naughties, Gargamel plans on opening a portal to the Smurf Village by using the Eiffel Tower as a conduit so he can steal Smurfette and through her get Papa Smurf's secret formula for creating Smurfs. However, as the portal he created isn't big enough for him to go through, Gargamel takes Vexy, one of his Naughties, and sends her through the portal to grab Smurfette and bring her into the present but Clumsy and Vexy are Fighting and they through the portral. After one of the Smurfs sees Smurfette and Clumsy being abducted, Papa Smurf uses his magic to create smurfportation crystals that would allow several of his Smurfs to travel directly to Patrick Winslow's residence in New York City in order to get his help in rescuing Smurfette and Clumsy. Papa originally intended for Brainy, Hefty, and Gutsy to use the crystals, but instead through an accident Brainy, Grouchy, and Vanity use them. Papa and the two Smurfs arrive in the apartment right after the celebration of Blue's third birthday, where they meet both the Winslows' young boy and Patrick's stepfather Victor Doyle, a man who is a constant embarrassment to Patrick. The time-traveling Smurfs soon discover where Gargamel is, and so they and the Winslows set off for Paris in order to find him. After their arrival in Paris, Patrick and his wife Grace work together with Victor to distract Gargamel during one of his performances while the Smurfs sneak backstage in order to find Smurfette and Clumsy, only to discover what Gargamel is planning. At the same time, Smurfette and Clumsy tries to escape, but Vexy and her partner Hackus catch up to them, with Vexy convincing Clumsy that he isn't alone, and together the Naughties bond with Clumsy and Smurfette and have fun. Upon them return to Gargamel's hotel suite with the Naughties, Gargamel presents her with a gift, her very own magic wand, Vexy is falling in love with Clumsy. as a feigned act of kindness, claiming that he was Smurfette and Clumsy's father all along and that Papa Smurf had no interest in them. Yet Smurfette is still reluctant to give Gargamel what he wanted until she sees that the Naughties are dying due to a lack of Smurf essence. Realizing that the only way to save them is to give Gargamel the secret formula, Smurfette quickly writes it down and Clumsy said hurry up Smurfette! Gargamel mixes it up to turn the Naughties into real Smurfs. But immediately after they become Smurfs, the evil wizard shoots Clumsy when he's dead and he puts them into his Smurfalator so he can carry out the rest of his plan. Meanwhile, Patrick, Victor, and the Smurfs work together to rescue Smurfette and Clumsy from Gargamel when the Smurfs get captured and put into the Smurfalator along with Smurfette, Vexy, and Hackus, using it to power the evil wizard's bigger dragon wand. Patrick and Victor arrive in time to destroy the Smurfalator, causing the Smurf-creating formula to be destroyed in a fire, but not before Gargamel gained enough power to use his new wand against the Smurfs and their allies. Vexy and Hackus teamed up with the Smurfs against their former master and Clumsy Smurf is alive! he used his new wand to Grow into size and blast him away, far up into the stratosphere. The Smurfs are cheering to Clumsy cause he save the Paris and the Winslows and Smurfs Vexy and Smurfette sharing hug and kiss to Clumsy he's a Super Smurf! With Gargamel no longer a threat and with two new Smurfs to add to the family, the five time-traveling Smurfs make their goodbyes to the Winslows and return home to celebrate Smurfette's birthday. In a post-credits scene, Gargamel and Azrael are pulled into the portal, sending them back to their castle, and they later have a fight. Cast Humans *Hank Azaria as Gargamel *Neil Patrick Harris as Patrick Winslow *Jayma Mays as Grace Winslow *Brendan Glesson as Victor Doyle, Patrick's stepfather *Jacob Tramblay as Blue Winslow, Patrick and Grace's son *Nancy O'Dell as herself, a television interviewer Smurfs *Katy Perry as Smurfette *Jonathan Winters as Papa Smurf *Fred Armisen as Brainy Smurf *Alan Cumming as Gutsy Smurf *Anton Yelchin as Clumsy Smurf *George Lopez as Grouchy Smurf *John Oliver as Vanity Smurf *Christina Ricci as Vexy, a smart and mischievous Smurf-like "Naughty", Naughty Smurfette *J.B. Smoove as Hackus, a funny and physical, Smurf-like "Naughty" *Mario Lopez as Social Smurf *Jimmy Kimmel as Passive Aggressive Smurf *Frank Welker as Azrael *Tom Kane as Narrator Smurf *Paul Reubens as Jokey Smurf *B.J. Novak as Baker Smurf *Shaquille O'Neal as Smooth Smurf *Shaun White as Clueless Smurf *Jeff Foxworthy as Handy Smurf *Gary Basaraba as Hefty Smurf *Adam Wylie as Panicky Smurf *Joel McCrary as Farmer Smurf *Kenan Thompson as Greedy Smurf *John Kassir as Crazy Smurf *Kevin Lee as Party Planner Smurf Videos The Smurfs 2 - Official Trailer - At Cinemas July 31 The Smurfs 2 - Trailer 2 - HD Category:The Smurfs Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Live-action Films Category:Animated Films